


madam tortoiseshell

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, slight depictions of violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 可愛的肉球按壓著木頭地板，作畫一般的替淺褐色畫布染上鮮豔的顏料。
Kudos: 2





	madam tortoiseshell

**Author's Note:**

> 我想像Villanelle是會跟貓咪講話的人，於是就寫了。  
> Enjoy :)

那隻玳瑁貓一直等到Villanelle對男人開完第三槍，彎腰觀察男人眼內生命性的火光焚燒殆盡後才從床底探出頭來。

她甜蜜的朝Villanelle呼喚，腰身再親暱的擦過Villanelle褲管。

接著貓用小巧的步伐踩向攤平至橘色地毯上，軀體逐漸冰冷的主人。

喵。貓說，柔軟的腳掌踏上如水波紋暈開的鮮血。主人沒有回應。

喵。貓又說，可愛的肉球按壓著木頭地板，作畫一般的替淺褐色畫布染上鮮豔的顏料。

喵？貓詢問，來到Villanelle面前抬頭眨著困惑的綠眼睛。

「I’m sorry, but I had to kill him.」

把手槍塞入褲頭後，Villanelle蹲下，伸出沒有硝煙氣味的手。貓嗅了嗅Villanelle手指，臉頰撒嬌著蹭了上去。Villanelle輕輕哼笑。

「我得走了，妳也是。」

貓卻依然我行我素的逛著失去主人的房間。

「妳當然可以選擇留下來，但是倒在這裡的東西會慢慢發臭，到時候妳就會因為受不了味道而離開。」

Villanelle走往陽臺，推開透明玻璃。對面公寓一位女人正在曬棉被，一點都不留心這邊的事情。

「既然一定會走，那為什麼非得拖到最後一刻，嗯？」

喵。貓回覆，距離陽臺仍有一段腳印。

「我明白，這個問題我何嘗沒有思考過。念舊不是不好，只是有時候妳必須．．．」

日光折射在欄杆，激盪著思緒。Villanelle瞇起眼，恍惚中，腦海深處傳來一道槍響，熟悉的身影隨後倒地。 _看看妳做了什麼，Oksana？看看妳做了什麼？_ 有人聲嘶力竭。警笛漸強。自女人頭顱流出的緋紅模糊著她的視線。

「向前看，畢竟影子是會自己追上來的。」

她低語，以手背抹去額角及眼眶的溼潤。

喵。貓應和，纖長的尾巴來回擺動。

「去吧，妳自由了。可別告訴我妳不想要自由。說出這句話的人全死了。」

Villanelle將窗戶完全打開，偏頭示意貓從這個方向出去。她與貓沉默的對望幾分鐘。

終於，貓移動了，優雅的身姿穿過窗框，進入陽臺，跳上扶手，行經的路徑被印上紅色的腳丫子痕跡。

喵。貓道別，Villanelle揮揮手。

她看著貓靈巧的跳躍，俐落的落地，最後奔跑著消失在陰暗的巷弄。


End file.
